


A night time visit from a friend

by wrightreborn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightreborn/pseuds/wrightreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trial for Oogami's murder, Asahina is feeling at her lowest. But it's at times like those that you can count on friends to help you out. ...Although, maybe there's more then just friendship between her and her "knight in shining armour".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night time visit from a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while back, that I decided to post. I wanted to write and post it because there's certiantly not enough Naehina stuff around on here.
> 
> A few notes; This takes place mid-game, and also makes heavy reference to Asahina's free time events with Naegi which can be viewed here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsUZKxkR5Fo

Tossing and turning in his bed, I couldn’t find it in myself to close my eyes and drift off into a normal night’s sleep. Even though the room was silent, and the air felt safe, there wasn’t any way that I could rest so easily after what he witnessed at that class trial…After I saw the cruel heart that Monokuma processed with my own to eyes, and own two ears. Even if that “thing” was just some remote controlled toy, it still had more evil in it’s soul then I wished for any one, man or not, to have.

 

It’s painful to think about what was going on in my friends hearts right about now. How torn up they are…and none too more then Asahina. It was her best friend who committed suicide, her best friend who she found dead…Her best friend, the person who’s notes Monokuma swapped just to bring a little bit more despair into people’s heart…just to add insult to injury, and made Asahina turn against us all. Just to make her feel the worst pain one could possibly feel…heartache at over guilty 

We hadn’t been together for that long at this academy, but in the time had had spent together, I came to see everyone as his friends. After all, being locked away in an academy, with no hope of escape is going to force you to find comfort in anyone you can. But at the same time…distrust filled the air all the time. Could I trust anyone? Even those who are heartbroken right now could cause heartache in the future…even those who I came to trust as best friends, could stab me in the back.  
But hope was all I could strive for. After all, my best quality IS my optimism I have to stay positive. I have to trust that, just like I wouldn’t give into the pressure of this “mutual killing game”, others wouldn’t too…and they wouldn’t try and use me…they wouldn’t throw my friendship down the toilet.  
——

"…Augh…I can’t sleep…"  
Each class trial was bad but they seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing killing…And each time, people got hurt, people got torn apart, and people would sit on their beds crying…scared, shaking. Hoping we aren’t killed, yet longing for death take it’s toll and ease their pain.  
And right now, Asahina is probably doing just that. That thought..is twilling around so much in my mind that I can’t sleep. I can’t find myself drifting off into a peaceful night’s rest.  
"…Maybe…I’ll go and see how she’s doing."

 

Lifting myself up, and adjusted my sight so I was staring at the clock. It read to me that the time was just past 10PM…Night time, in other words. And if therefore going out of my room at this time would mean breaking curfew. Although, that doesn’t really now does it? After all, I’ve broken the curfew before, and I’m bound to do it again sometime in the future.  
Getting up off my bed, I slowly made my way to the door to my room, before using the key to unlock it and stepping out in the rather empty and quiet hallway. It was almost strange how quiet this place was, even throughout the day time, but at night…you could literally hear a pin drop while walking through the building. It was so vast, and yet, there was now so little amount of people walking around it.

 

Still walking to the end of the wall, to where it went around the corner, I turned to the last door on my right, and then took in a deep breath. Was this…a mistake? After all, I was in a school of mutual killing…God only knows what Asahina would actually think I was there for. It was night time after all, so I technically wasn’t supposed to be there. Still, Asahina trusted him…right?  
Ringing the intercom, I waited for some kind of response, but none came. There was just complete silence, as though no one was in the room, so I push the button one more time.  
………  
………  
Still no response…I ended up tilting my head back as though defeated, before knocking on the door with my fist a few times.

"…A-Asahina…? It’s me, Naegi…"

 

I have no clue why I thought my words would have any affect, considering the rooms were completely soundproof, but I tried speaking them anyway.

…Yup, just as I thought, there was still no response. The hallway continued to be filled with nothing but silence, as I stood outside that room with the nameplate attached to it. I assumed then that there was nothing I could do. After all, if she wanted to be left alone, then that was her choice…and an understandable one at that. Sighing, I slowly began dragging my feet back down the hallway, towards the door that housed my nameplate.

 

Then suddenly, like a bullet piercing through someone’s body, the sound of creaking door piercing the cold silence, causing me to spin my entire body 180 degrees. I had only taken a few steps away from the place I, to no avail, had visited, so I could still see into the room perfectly. And there stood the figure I had come to visit…someone I came to call a friend during this entire traumatic ordeal.

 

The Super Duper High School Swimmer.

I had to admit, that her simple presence gave me warmth that I couldn’t get from any one else in the group…Not due to some stupid cliché like her beauty or anything, but simply because of her feel good aura. No matter what, no matter when, and no matter how, she would always have a smile on her face while rambling on about exercise, or doughnuts. Despite being in such a hopeless situation, and despite being trapped into his game of mutual killing, I’ve never once seen her give up hope…Not once. In fact…not even now. 

"…N-Naegi…?"  
As soon as she spoke my name, I broke out of the trace that the simple opening of the door had caused, and gave her a once over.  
……………..  
………………  
……………..  
….O-Oh…dear…  
It was clear just from what she was wearing that she had, only moments ago, been laying in her bed, trying to force back the tears to get to sleep…after all, she wasn’t wearing her trademark combination, but instead had what I can only describe as “skimpy night garments” covering her. 

…….I have to admit, at that moment, I could feel my cheeks going slightly red, and I could feel my hormones begin to act up. Ever since I first came to this place, I had started to develop a crush on her...one that just grew and grew every time we hung up. I didn't really know why, apart from the fact that she was really nice on the eyes and had a sweet personality to boot, so I couldn't help but stand there and stare for a few seconds, but I soon snapped myself out of it. I didn’t come her for such idiocy, I came to comfort a friend dammit!

 

"…Um…heya…" I spoke out, while trying my best to force a smile onto my lips. Looking straight across at me with her rather large blue eyes, she blinked a few times, obviously confused about why I had broken curfew just to talk to her.

"…Is that all you want to say…? It’s past 10:00 you know."

Although she tried her best to hide it, I could still hear it…the sadness that pledged her voice, and the chocking of tears that she was obviously trying so desperately to hold back and control. I found myself scratching the back of my head, as though I was a little kid who just for scolded by the teacher.

 

"Well, I…was actually just worried about you. So I wanted to-"  
Before I could even finished my sentence however, the other’s surprised gasp caused me halt and raise an eyebrow. A pillow that she was holding in her left hand was brought up to her chest and she tiled her head to the side, as though contemplating what I had just said with her eyes even larger then before.

 

"…Worried? You’re worried about…me?"

I puzzled over her question for a short while, wondering why she was so shocked by what I had told her. It was how any good friend would feel right? And despite only knowing each other for a little over a week, we were already rather close…living in the same building as someone would cause you to grow close to them quickly after all.

 

"Of course. Why wouldn’t I? You’re a friend after all." I stated, giving her a warm grin. "I wanted to see if you’re okay…after…you know."

 

I could almost feel the weight that my last few words had as they left my mouth, as though they would smack her right in the face. Although, they seemed to show my physical effect on her, but I could tell this was likely just a mask to hide her true feelings. In fact…after I spoke my words, a huge grin appeared on her face, almost as though I had said something funny. That usual grin that she gave out whenever I’d see her by the pool after a swim.

 

"Of course I’m okay! I’m as right as water in a pool!"

"(I think she means she’s ‘right as rain’…)"

Although I wasn’t going to buy that, not for one second, considering her face was visibly stained with tears, and the pillow looked so wet that you’d think it had just been for a swim itself. Brushing aside the obvious ‘other’ way a pillow could get wet, it was obvious why. But at the same time, it was strange but Asahina was now hiding her body by the door, as though trying to protect herself.

 

"…Asahina, you know you can trust me right? I plan to get outta this place without taking anyone’s life. There’s no need to be so frightened of me."

 

My words seemed to take the other by surprise, as she widened her eyes once again, and placed her free hand up to he mouth.

"Huh? But how did you-"

"How did I know?" I spoke, interrupting her. "Because what else would you be feeling?"

I felt a small chill run down my spin at that moment. You know that moment, when you suddenly shake, you suddenly feel a cold chill go down your spin for no apparent reason? It felt like that, only this time I knew the reason. “Right now, you have no clue who you can really trust. I feel the same way, in a sense…”

Suddenly my mind flashed back to the time I spent with Maizono…before she was cruelly taken from the world due to her own hasty want to get out of his academy. Then there was also Kuwata, and Oowada…and even Yamada. Every single one of them decided to betray us all, in order to escape this place, this hellish nightmare that some sick puppetmaster forced us all in to. Not that I could necessary blame them though. After all, it was the ringleader’s fault all this happened..he was the one who pit us all against each other.

 

"…But at the same time," I continued, "I trust you, and you can trust me. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you."

After my rather long winded speech, I found myself letting out a breath of relief that I had finally let it all out, and could tell that Asahina was contemplating my words. Eventually she looked up and stared into my eyes.

 

"N-Naegi…" She spoke with soft words. "You…were the only person who didn’t turn against Sakure too…apart from Kirigiri." She stayd in silence again for a little bit, before a huge grin suddenly appeared on her face, although this time it looked more genuine. "Awww Naegi! You’re so nice!"

Seeing that warm smile and feeling that warm glow that she usually emanated made me feel a whole let better and caused me to emanate a grin myself, although at the same time I felt myself getting a little flustered by the compliment. Rubbing the back of my neck I responded with, “I-I’m just being a friend…”

 

Crossing her arms, Asahina thought for a moment once again. “Hmm, you know you’re too modest Naegi. You really should work on that.” She let out a slight giggle, which caused me to chuckle myself.

 

"Ahaha…yeah I guess I am a little too modest."

Nodding, Asahina rubbed her own neck. “Thank’s Naegi…You’re really the main guy-friend I have here…” She stated. “Hmmm…hey you wanna hang out or something?! We can go and get some doughnuts from the cafe!”  
Her sudden eagerness struck me like a ton of bricks, an eagerness that still seemed to be fake. As though she was trying to distract herself from the emotions building inside of her.

 

"Uhh…the cafeteria is closed at night though…Plus I’m already breaking curfew just being here."

 

Upon hearing my words, I saw her face instantly drop, as she looked down and sighed. “…Oh, right.” Although the next few words out of her mouth made me raise my eyebrow. “I’m sorry…”

 

I titled my head to the side, trying to understand exactly what she meant by this. “Hmm? It’s fine, there’s no need to apologize over something like that.” Although Asahina just shook her head slowly before looking up at me with a cautious look, putting one of her hands to her mouth.  
"No…I mean about the trial…"

 

As soon as those words left her mouth, I instantly understood what she meant…How she tried to get us all executed for driving Sakure to suicide. …Or at least, that’s what she fault we all did. But in reality, it was just a cruel trick laid out by the puppetmaster…by Monokuma. It’s true that Asahina tried to get him executed but it wasn’t her fault, none of it was her fault. Hell, none of it was anyone’s fault. The only one at fault was the ringleader behind this entire affair.

 

"It’s fine Asahina…it wasn’t your fault."

 

Asahina just shook her head slowly, as a few tears rolled slowly out of her eyes. Looking at her I felt like I should do something, but all I could bring myself to do was look at her with a look that could only be described as “a guy who’s seeing a puppy get kicked”. It was almost strange how fast she changed her emotions…if I didn’t know her, I would have sworn she was putting it on.

 

"Don’t be a dope Naegi. It was my faut… I lost my emotions and…I tried to get you all executed. I-I…tried to murder you all…!"

 

It was a good thing these dorm rooms were sound-proof, otherwise that rise in Asahina’s voice would have woken a lot of people up. Still, what she was saying, I could understand it. I could completely understand why she felt like this but still…it wasn’t her fault, and everyone knew that.  
"No Asahina…MONOKUMA tried to murder us. You were just used by him…I don’t even care if he can hear me right now, and I don’t care if he pops up out of the blue to try and scare me. Him…no, not him." I let out a high sigh. "The puppetmaster, they’re the one who’s doing this too us."  
Looking up at me, the Super High School Level Swimmer stared at me through her large tear-filled eyes, and tried her best to smile, although it was rather weak.

 

"…R-Really? You honestly forgive me…?"

I nod with a grin, trying my best to cheer her up. After all the time I spent hanging out with her these last few days, I came to knew her with a large grin on her face, and seeing her without it was somehow drastically wrong. After that trial, when she broke down, it was like the entire feeling of happiness she had built up over these last few weeks had come smashing down…It’s true that we may have only been together for a few weeks, but in that time I had grown towards every single person, and especially Asahina. Somehow, her feel good attitude and persona just seemed like it was be handy to bring into myself in this sisuation.

 

"Of course, we all do. …After all…it’s Oogami’s wish. And I’m sure Oogami would want you to be happy…she did what she did because she cared a lot about you."

 

"(Plus…Oogami told me to look after you if anything happened to her…I would do the same even if she hadn’t though.)"

After my words, there was a painful silence, that seemed to last a rather long time. In reality it was probably just 10 or so seconds, but it felt like minutes, as I awkwardly shuffled, hoping my words had a positive effect rather then a negative one. Eventually however, I felt myself being almost boiled over by the sudden reaction that Asahina gave out.

"Y-You’re right! You’re completely right Naegi!" She states with a forceful tone. Bringing her fist up, she slammed it onto her other hand’s open palm before giving me a peace sign, her face forming into a huge smile. "She would tell me to be strong…so that’s wanna I’m going to do! I’m going to be strong and get out of this place!"

 

Hearing those words was like a weight off my chest, and I gave her a huge grin in return, along with a nod. “Yup, we’ll all get out of this place together. I’ll make sure it happens, no matter what!”

 

Asahina’s entire aura had suddenly changed, no longer shaking and distraught, but cheery and upbeat. It was…outstanding actually, how different she was. It was a complete transformation, as though she was a totally different person. Although I was just glad that she HAD transformed.

 

"Thanks Naegi! You’re a great friend, you know?"

Scratching the bag of my head, I felt my cheeks heating up at the compliment. “A-Ah it’s nothing…I’m just glad you’re better now.”  
Nodding, Asahina tilted her head to the side, the smile still shining brightly from her face.

“Hehe, I’m a lot better! And I’m sure I’ll be better still after some sleep. …And some morning doughnuts…and exercise!”

 

We both chuckled for a little bit before I eventually rubbed my neck and glanced towards my own room’s door, where I had come from. “Well…I guess I should go back and get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow, with the new floor opening up and all.”

 

Asahina nodded. “I guess so…I wonder if the new floor will have a way out. If it does, I’m headed straight for a doughnut shop!”

I chuckled once again, before rubbing my arm. I hated being the guy who had to make the first move to leave, but someone had to do it, otherwise we’d be here all night. “Well, see ya tomorrow Asahina.”

Giving her a wave goodbye, I began the slowly trot back to my own room, however Asahina’s voice suddenly stopped me.

"Wait…Naegi…"

Turning around, I noticed that Asahina had put her hand out towards me, as though she was reaching out try grab me.  
"Hmm?"

 

She looked down to her left, with her cheeks slowly turned a shade of red.

"…Um..Y-You…remember what you said right? A-About…how someone I like…will come along and sweep me off my feet…?"

 

I nodded, although I was admitting extremely confused by her question. Indeed, I remember that rather “interesting” conversation we had, where Asahina asked me to be her “pretend boyfriend”…That was rather embarrassing, and flustering of course.

 

I saw Asahina place a hand over her cheek, before she turned her face completely way, and stating, "I-I think you were right..."

Her words…just left me standing there, with my eyes wide from confusion for a few seconds. What…did that even mean? Did that mean she found someone she likes? If so I supposed that was good thing…however who was it…?

…She couldn’t mean…

……..

I just blinked for another few seconds before shaking my head. No of course not, I was being silly. Why in hell’s name would she even think about me like that? But still, I scratched the back of my head, my mind full of excitement at the simple possibility that she meant me. I could feel myself getting really hyped up, even at a really slim possibility, but I tried to smack it out of myself. I needed to stop being so disrespectful...I couldn't just hook onto her like this, she probably has a crush of her own. I need to stop and not latch onto her, even in my head.

"...Oh, really? T-That's great Asahina! ...."

To be honest, I wanted to be cheeky, and ask who it was, but I knew that if I did that I'd either get a face full of slaps or a stern and pissed off response, so I held my tongue. Still, whoever it was was very lucky...to have someone like Asahina crushing on them. If it was him, he'd scoop her up as quickly as he could, and not just because of her figure or something stupid like that. But I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Everything about her, figure, personality, warmth, kindness, it all made me just...want to...  
Well, let's just say I'd be lying if I hadn't had 'those' sort of thoughts or day-dreams about her. But that was all it was, day-dreams...a want. I couldn't hold onto it, I had to move on. I have to face the fact she likes someone else.

Although...now that I thought about it more to myself, I realized it likely had to be someone in the academy. With us all not being trapped in the building, the only person she could have grown to is someone here...right?

"........"

I had no clue what to say, so I just stood there trying to not let the fact I was embarrassed come out as obvious. Which was probably failing, seeing as how I was jigging around so much. Still, Asahina herself seemed to be just as embarrassed, her face a bright shade of red.

"O-Oh dammit! I've said too much...! I-I really AM hopeless when it comes to love aren't I?" She spat out, her eyes wide as she shook her head from side-to-side. She seemed to be really distraught over this...and it fact, what she just said seemed strangely like deja vu. Wasn't this exactly what he helped her get over the other day? And just after he had gotten her to feel good again...Why did this have to happen? It seemed like all that happened was that he ended up making someone upset again.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Asahina..." I stated, trying to console her, once again. "Y-You're just letting out your emotions. You can do that to me. I'm not going to judge you at all."

Asahina looked up slightly, apparently trying not to make eye contact with me, he eyes darting all over the place. Plus her cheeks were bright red, and she looked like she was about to die from embarrassment. "B-But I...the other day, you told me to be myself. But what if no one loves...the real me...?" She let out a loud but awkward sigh. "I doubt the person I like even likes me back...I'm not even that good looking."

Yep, now I was defiantly feeling deja-vu, almost as if we were having the same conversation. It was strange how quickly her emotions could change, from being completely fine with something to be completely depressed over it. It was almost like her cheerful attitude was just for show, despite how warm it was, and how real it felt. Still, I felt myself almost getting /angry/ at what she just said. Despite how much I tried to convince her the other day, it seemed as though my message didn't really get through that well...and now she was spitting out stuff that, in my opinion, was complete shit. To me, I just couldn't understand why she thought that way. I didn't get how she could think someone wouldn't find her appealing. I knew that people looked at themselves in a negative way but, I guess I was blinded by how I myself had a "thing" for her. 

"Don't talk crap Asahina, you know as well as I do that you're gorgeous.." 

Immediately after I said those words, I slapped my hand over my mouth, and mentally facepalmed myself. My God, I was just as loose with my words as she was...why did I have to go and blurt that out. I guess it was just instinct, but still I felt really embarrassed now. It wouldn't have been bad if I said "pretty", or "good looking" or something small like that but, "gorgeous"? That was the kind of thing you'd say when admitting your love to someone, not when consoling them. I could feel myself tense up, and my entire body heat up, as I waited for her response. 

"G-Gorgeous-?!" She shouted out, so loudly I might add that it almost knocked me off my feet. "T-That's...! I-I...I'm not gorgeous! I'm not even close!" She shook her head viciously and turned around completely while her face got even more red with every passing second. "N-Naegi...I-I'm sorry, it's late and it's curfew... you were g-going back to your room weren't you? I-I shouldn't keep you..."

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me, and put a hand on her shoulder. Even if this topic was really embarrassing to me, I still wanted to be a good friend to her. "No, it's fine. If you need someone to talk to...I-I don't mind being with you. Even if it means spending all night with you."

........  
........

I suddenly realized how what I said must have sounded, and could feel my body freeze up and a certain part of it become more "stiff". I really needed to think before I opened my mouth didn't I? 

"W-Wait! I didn't...I didn't mean it like that...!"

Asahina however, turned herself around towards me once again, her eyes glanced to the left, while she stood still her fingers slowly playing fiddling around with each other. I could almost feel the red-hot embarrassment emanating from her, along with her sweat...in fact I could also see both of those things. She really was embarrassed a lot wasn't she? In fact, now that I thought about it, she did say at one point that she couldn't handle talk to do with love very well. I suppose this was what she meant.

"I...B-But...N-Naegi...I don't get it. H-How can someone be as nice as you..." She managed to giggle slightly, as she continued. "You're the best guy friend I've ever had...In fact, you're really the /only/ good guy friend I've ever had."

She had told me the same thing the other day, and even then it made me kinda flustered. I didn't want to let it fluster me too much however. ...But that was all but impossible after what she asked me next. 

"...D-Do...y-you mean it though? ...T-That you think I'm...um...good looking, I mean...?"

Oh goodness, she had asked me that so many times since we'd meet that I could have sworn she was taking a survey. Still, answering it never got any easier and all I could find myself doing was stuttering for an answer.

"..Y-Yeah..O-Of course..." 

Every-time I said that, it was like my body suddenly dumped a ton of blood into "that area" because I could slowly feel myself getting more and more eager, yet also flustered. Truth be told, if I was alone I would ramble on and on to myself about her amazing figure, her outstandingly cute face, her luscious legs, the way every part of her body was so perfect that it made me long to rub my hands all over it, to feel every single inch...And I would begin to day-dream, to imagine myself doing that, while she rubbed her hands over my skin too, both of us feeling each other's bodies and getting to know every last detail of each other.

....Oh shit, I was beginning to imagine just that. I was beginning to imagine my hands gliding over her..her...her...

(Oh God..! S-Stupid brain...!)

I started to feel slightly "hard", and I leaped back and forth between each foot to try and hide that fact, as my body felt like it was going curl over. I didn't know what to do, but I knew my body wanted to get out of there, because it was being tortured like hell. But after making a promise to Asahina, I couldn't just dart away could I? No, instead I decided to kiss her cheek, for a reason that even I couldn't fathom. Maybe it was my brain's way of dealing with these stupid and piling urges, but after I did it I just felt even worse. Still, I couldn't just stand there and say nothing to that. Especially since the kiss only made Asahina widen her eyes and blush even more.

"...Y-You...really need to start liking yourself more. Your...appearance and appeal especially...a-any guy w-would be lucky as hell to have you..."

Even as those words left my mouth, I knew that in reality what I wanted to say was 'I would be lucky as hell', but I couldn't say that. Not when it was very unlikely that her crush was even me, considering she was like a Goddess of Beauty and I was...well, I'm just your average every day run of the mill guy. It would be like a princess dating a farm-hand. And this was real life, not some fairy-tale fiction.

In response to my words though, Asahina closed her eyes and began breathing heavily. That was a strange response, to say the least, but I didn't comment on it...I'm sure she had some reason to respond in that way.

"...N...Naegi........" She slowly stuttered out, between breaths. "........You...you...know who my crush is right...? A s-smart guy like you...m-must have figured it out...by now..."

Smart? She must have me mixed up with Ishimaru, is what I thought at that point. But then my mind immediately jumped to her question. Who she has a crush on...? I honestly ahd no idea, and the only options I could think of were all ones that I knew it couldn't possibly be.

"...W-Who...is it...?" I ended up stuttering out. I normally wouldn't be that forward and just ask, but she seemed like she wanted to tell me...Maybe I had given her enough reason to trust me, to the point where she didn't mind revealing her crush? After all, I think by that point we could call each other good friends. Heck, maybe even best friends. After all we had discussed, all we had gone through, and everything she had done for me, and I had done for her, we were pretty close by now.

Asahina hesitated with her answer however, and eventually; after having contemplated to herself for a few moments, looked into my eyes with a rather serious but still awkward look. 

"...C-Close your eyes. Please..."

Huh? Close my eyes...? I had no idea why she wanted me to do that, but I didn't refuse and gently closed my eyes.  
And when I did, I felt the warm flesh of Asahina's hand grab my cheek and then, the softness of her lips connect themselves onto my own. 

It was at that point, that everything, including my brain and senses, shut down. I felt my hormones going crazy, and the suddenly urge to wonder if I was dreaming suddenly came to me...This was the moment I had been hoping would come since I met Asahina here for the first time and now that it was hear I couldn't believe it. It was all so sudden that I found myself unable to move even a single inch after she had stopped and stepped back from kissing me. I just stared at her, with a over the top look that seemed like it came straight of some anime.

".....I...I hope that answers it..." she softly said, a slight smile on her lips. ...Did she mean what I thought she meant? She...couldn't have a crush on ME could she? Why me? What was so special about me? I didn't understand but still...I didn't want to look like a dickhead that didn't appreciate her openness, so I tried to get myself to do...something. I just needed to say something...Something in return.

And all I could think of was: "...I-It...sure does..."

But my body acted much better then my words, as I gently pulled the other closer, and despite still not believe this was all really happening, slowly kissed her myself. As I did so, I could smell her perfume that had mixed into her sweat, and it gave it a weirdly sweat smell...Her lips themselves tasted so soft and I could actually taste the doughnuts she had eaten on them. But still, I didn't really care about that, but instead just closed my eyes, enjoying every second of kissing her. That was, until she wrapped her arms around my head, and suddenly kissed me so forcefully that it made so both fall onto the floor, with Asahina ending up on top of me

"A-Asahina!" 

She was so...forceful and rough, something I didn't expect, and the forcefulness took me completely off guard. Maybe her finally getting her true feelings out made her so much more open, or maybe knowing that I myself wanted to kiss her back was what made her do this. Still, she kissed me with really rough sloppy kisses, her tongue licking itself all over. ...In fact, it was bad. Really bad. She was a really bad kisser. But still, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the fact this was happening. In fact, I would be the biggest liar on the planet if I said that.

But I gently pushed her off me, to get her to stop.

"...W-Was...I not good...?"

Getting up from the floor, and picking Asahina herself up too, I shook my head, but didn't give a proper answer. I didn't want to answer it, nor did it need an answer. It wasn't about how well she kissed, nor about how much she wanted to kiss me either.  
So I slowly pulled her towards me, our bodies now touching and lightly kissed her once more on the cheek, feeling the shape of her body touch mine, and feeling the warmth of her aura surround me.

Then into her ear I softly whispered: "...What we did the other day? ..Let's do it again. ...But this time, for real."


End file.
